Confesión
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: Zia, quien ya lleva cuatro años casada con Carter, no sabe como darle la nueva noticia, termina recurriendo al final a dársela en el lugar más insospechado. Petición de Hermione Granjer de Potter.


**Disclaimer: Crónicas de Kane es propiedad de Rick Riordan**

* * *

**De acuerdo gente, este fic ha sido una petición realizada por Hermione Granjer de Potter, quién me pidió una historia con Carter y Zia. Recordad que si me queréis pedir que os escriba una historia podéis hacerlo mediante PM o en un comentario de una historia (si usáis este método, mejor que tengáis una cuenta aquí en FF, para que así os pueda contactar por PM por si hay algo de la historia que concretar).**

* * *

El ruido del timbre resonó por el apartamento.

Zia, quien se encontraba en la cocina del lugar tomando un vaso de agua, dejó el recipiente sobre la superficie de la pequeña mesa de madera que había ahí y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada para abrir la puerta a la persona que estaba en el otro lado.

—¡Zia!

En cuanto Zia abrió la puerta, fue recibida por la alegre y efusiva voz de su cuñada Sadie.

—Hola, Sadie —respondió Zia, correspondiendo al abrazo que la rubia le acababa de dar. Se separaron y fue entonces cuando Zia se fijo en los dos objetos que Sadie llevaba con ella. Una bolsa que, por el logo impreso en ella, correspondía a una farmacia, y un simple paraguas azul que estaba mojando el suelo de la entrada—. Lo siento —se disculpó—, con la que esta lloviendo y yo te ha...

—Déjalo, ya te pareces a Walt —interrumpió Sadie con una mueca divertida—. Solamente esta lloviendo un poco. Además, yo sé lo que es pasar por estos momentos. —Levantó la bolsa de la farmacia, como para enfatizar su punto—. Bueno, ¿qué te parece si pasamos dentro?

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! Pasa, pasa —Zia retrocedió unos pasos para permitir que Sadie entrase—. Puedes dejar el paraguas en el cuarto de baño.

—Me parece estupendo —asintió Sadie, mientras le daba la bolsa a Zia y se dirigía al cuarto de baño que el matrimonio Kane-Rashid tenía.

Zia, por su parte, se dirigió al salón, que hacía del mismo tiempo comedor y cocina, y se sentó en el sofá con la bolsa entre sus manos. Echó un vistazo a la bolsa, aunque sabía perfectamente lo que había allí dentro. Dio un suspiro y, con las manos temblorosas, sacó el producto que había dentro.

Una vez que tuvo la caja con el test de embarazo en sus manos, simplemente se lo quedó mirando. Le costaba creer que en algo tan pequeño pudiese estar la confirmación sobre si su vida iba a cambiar o no.

—Sabes que no funciona con solo mirarlo, ¿no?

Sadie había vuelto del cuarto de baño y miraba a Zia con una mueca divertida.

—Lo sé. Solo que yo... bueno... no sé si estoy lista para saber si estoy embarazada o no —reveló Zia tras unos segundos.

Sadie se sentó junto a ella y le dirigió una mirada comprensiva.

—Entiendo como te sientes. Yo... yo, cuando tuve que hacerme el test, estaba bastante asustada. Literalmente el test estuvo una semana metido en el armarito del baño hasta que me decidí a usarlo —soltó una pequeña carcajada—. Mira, Zia. No hace falta que hagamos esto hoy, de acuerdo. Guárdate el test y hazlo más adelante.

Zia observó la caja que tenía en sus manos, girándola en todos los ángulos como si esperase a que la respuesta que tenía que tomar estuviese impresa en algún lado. Finalmente, y después de casi un minuto de silencio, tomó su decisión.

—Lo haré ahora —dijo—. Así podré quitarme esta duda de encima. Además, aunque no lo use, eso no quitaría el hecho de que estoy embarazada ¿no?

Casi por reflejo, miró el vientre de Sadie aunque, por la camiseta holgada que llevaba, la hinchazón de su vientre casi ni se notaba.

—Pues sí —reconoció Sadie, quién parecía no haberse dado cuenta de la mirada de Zia. Lo cuál era una suerte, ya que Walt les había comentado que Sadie últimamente se ponía muy pesada con el tema del tamaño de su vientre. Zia esperaba no ponerse muy nerviosa con ello si al final resultaba que si estaba embarazada—. Pues vamos al baño para que te puedas hacer el test.

Y de esa manera, y cinco minutos más tarde, Zia se encontraba encerrada en su cuarto de baño.

—¡Zia! ¿Aún no estás? —La voz de Sadie se oyó a través de la puerta—. Me aburro...

—Sadie, si no dejas de hablar me desconcentras y no puedo hacer nada —se quejó Zia.

—¿No te sale? ¿Quieres que te ayude?

—A menos que conozcas algún tipo de hechizo que permita a alguien orinar en paz, no sé como vas a ayudarme.

Para toda respuesta, Sadie empezó a hacer ruidos extraños.

—Ssssh... ssssh... ¡Splash! Ssssh... ssssh... ¡Splash!

—Sadie... ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Zia mirando la puerta inexpresivamente. Casi podía ver a la rubia haciendo unos gestos raros con los dedos y las manos.

—Haciendo ruido de agua para ayudarte. ¿Te sirve?

—Lo único de lo que tengo ganas es de llamar al hospital y decirles que mi cuñada esta teniendo un ataque. Lástima que mi móvil este en mi dormitorio.

—Ya veo, así que esto no te sirve —dijo Sadie, ignorando espléndidamente el tema del hospital—. Espera un momento.

Zia oyó como Sadie se alejaba del cuarto de baño. Poco después escuchó sus pasos regresar.

—Zia, presta atención.

El ruido de un líquido siendo derramado en un recipiente de cristal se escuchó a través de la puerta. Después Zia pudo oír como Sadie bebía algo, para finalizar con un suspiro exagerado. Lo más seguro es que Sadie hubiese cogido un vaso y la jarra de agua que había en la cocina y se la estaba bebiendo al otro lado de la puerta, para motivar a Zia.

El proceso se volvió a llevar a cabo una segunda vez, una tercera vez, una cuarta y hasta una quinta, hasta que finalmente Zia pudo liberarse.

—Bueno, aquí esta —comentó Zia un minuto más tarde mientras salía con el test de embarazo en la mano.

—Perfecto —sonrió Sadie—. Ahora aparta que tengo que usar el baño.

Y, dándole la jarra casi vacía y el vaso de agua medio lleno, Sadie se metió en el cuarto de baño.

* * *

Unas pocas horas más tarde, Zia se encontraba a solas en el salón. Hacía un rato que Sadie se había ido a su casa (aunque había tenido que llamar a Walt para que viniese a buscarla en coche porque la lluvia había empeorado) y Zia sabía que Carter no tardaría en volver. Aunque Zia esperaba que tardase un poco más.

Y el motivo era el test de embarazo. O más bien el resultado que estaba en él, el cual indicaba que Zia, efectivamente, estaba embarazada.

No es que Zia no estuviese feliz que la vida que habían formado ella y Carter estuviese creciendo en su interior. Era solo que aún no sabía como explicarle a Carter el hecho de que iban a ser padres.

Zia escuchó el ruido de unas llaves siendo introducidas en una cerradura. Parece ser que su tiempo de pensar se había terminado, ya que Carter acababa de volver después de haber ido a ayudar al Nomo Vigésimo primero con los nuevos iniciados.

—Ya he vuelto —anunció la voz de Carter.

—¡Bienvenido! —exclamó Zia,

El sonido de una puerta cerrándose y de unos pasos llegaron a Zia. Inmediatamente Carter apareció en el umbral, completamente mojado.

—Estás empapado —señaló Zia, aunque era obvio teniendo en cuenta la lluvia de fuera.

—Esta lloviendo —respondió Carter mientras se acercaba a ella y depositaba un beso en su frente—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Zia suponía que se refería al mareo de esta mañana.

—Estoy bien. Solamente fue un mareo —dijo Zia—. Pero como tú no te vayas a darte una ducha, vas a terminar resfriándote. O mejor tomate un baño. Debes de estar agotado después de haber estado ayudando con los nuevos.

—Tampoco tanto —respondió Carter mientras se dirigía al baño. Escuchó la puerta cerrándose—. Aunque no voy a negar que son un poco nerviosos. Nosotros eramos mucho más tranquilos en su época.

—Siempre y cuando no estuvieseis Sadie y tú involucrados en una pelea —replicó Zia mientras se acercaba a la puerta del baño para poder hablar más cómodamente con él—. Y dame la ropa, que la pondré a lavar.

Carter abrió ligeramente la puerta del baño y le entregó a la mujer la ropa que se acababa de quitar.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó con cierta confusión.

—¿El qué? ¿Lo de lavar la ropa?

—¡No! Me refiero a eso que has dicho acerca de Sadie y de mí —dijo Carter.

—¡Ah! ¡Eso!

—Sí, eso.

—Pues lo que quiero decir es que siempre que tú y tu hermana teníais una pelea, acababais destrozando una parte de la Casa —respondió Zia.

—Eso no...

—¿Te recuerdo que en una ocasión dejasteis la sala de prácticas inutilizable durante una semana entera? —Zia suspiró y negó con la cabeza—. Anda, vete a bañar que yo pondré a lavar esto. Además, quiero hablar contigo acerca de un tema.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Ya te lo diré luego.

Y con una sonrisa, Zia se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina, dejando a Carter con la duda.

* * *

Una vez que Zia hubo dejado la ropa mojada de Carter dentro de la lavadora, se dirigió al salón y tomó su teléfono móvil que había dejado sobre el sofá. Rápidamente marcó uno de los números que tenía registrado y espero.

Segundos más tarde, la voz de Sadie salió del otro lado.

—_¿Qué? ¿ya se lo has dicho? ¿cómo se lo ha tomado?_

—No, Sadie. Aún no se lo he dicho —respondió Zia con tranquilidad.

—_¿Todavía no? ¿Y ha qué estás esperando? Seguro que Carter estará súper feliz después de enterarse de la noticia. Aunque si hace o dice algo vergonzoso, lo grabas y me lo mandas, ¿de acuerdo?_

—Ya veré lo que hago —dijo Zia con una risita—. El tema es que no sé como abordar la situación. ¿Lo hago durante la cena? ¿después de ella? ¿cuando ya estemos en la cama?

Sadie se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

—_¿Dónde esta mi hermano? —_preguntó al final.

—Bañándose, ¿por?

—_Pues aprovecha eso _—dijo Sadie—. _Métete con él en la bañera y sueltale la bomba. ¡Ah! Pero si lo haces allí, no podrás grabar su reacción. ¡Agh! _

—Tampoco tenía pensado grabarlo —suspiró Zia—. Bueno, supongo que tomaré ese consejo.

—_¿El de grabarlo?_

—¡El de decírselo en la bañera! —exclamó Zia—. En serio, Sadie ¿por qué esa obsesión con que grabe la reacción de Carter?

—_Es_ _que cuando se lo dije a Walt, este puso una cara tan ridícula que ahora lamento no haberle hecho ninguna foto. Y si la cara de Walt, quién es extremadamente guapo, se veían tan ridícula, no quiero ni imaginar como será la de Carter al ser tan feo._

—Voy a colgar.

—_¡Eh! ¡Esper...!_

Zia pulsó el botón para finalizar la llamada y suspiró.

_Bueno, Zia. Hora de poner el plan en marcha._

Fue a su dormitorio, se quitó la ropa, colocó una toalla grande alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Entró en él y lo primero que vio fue a Carter dentro de la bañera, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y con los ojos cerrados.

—Carter, ¿te has dormido? —preguntó Zia mientras se acercaba con lentitud a él.

—No —fue la respuesta inmediata de Carter—. Solamente estaba descan... ¡Uah! ¿Por qué no llevas nada? —preguntó al abrir los ojos y verla con nada más que una toalla.

—¿Cómo que nada? Si llevo una toalla.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

—Sí, ya. He pensado, ya que mí no me ha dado tiempo a darme una ducha hoy, aprovechar y bañarnos juntos. ¿O es qué te parece mala idea? En nuestra luna de miel nos bañábamos juntos a diario.

—Cierto. Pero... —Carter señaló a la bañera con la cabeza— la bañera del hotel era mucho más grande que esta, ¿verdad?

Zia tuvo que reconocer que Carter tenía razón. La bañera de su apartamento apenas se podía considerar espaciosa para una sola personas. Así que para dos sería demasiado pequeña. Pero Zia no iba a dejar que una bañera pequeña y la falta de espacio se interpusiese entre ella y su objetivo, aunque acabase como una sardina enlatada.

Así que, quitándose la toalla, Zia se metió dentro de la bañera, apoyando su espalda en el pecho de Carter.

—Esto... ¿Zia?

—Si lo hacemos así, cabemos los dos, ¿no? —le dijo Zia con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bueno, sí —reconoció Carter.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Sin embargo Zia no estaba tan tranquila como hacía querer ver. Tenía que abordar ese tema cuanto antes. Era por eso que se había metido en la bañera con Carter, a riesgo de acabar con varias partes del cuerpo adoloridas por estar demasiado tiempo en ese bañera pequeña con otra persona.

Giró la cabeza para mirar el rostro de Carter.

—Tienes la cara roja —señaló—. No me digas que te has puesto nervioso porque nos estamos bañando juntos. Que mono, me recuerda a nuestra primera vez. ¿A ti no?

—Lo único que recuerdo de esa vez es a mi hermana aporreando la puerta de mi habitación y gritando: "¡Maldita sea, Carter! ¡Qué solo tienes que meterla dentro! ¡No es tan difícil!" —murmuró Carter.

Zia tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al recordar esa anécdota.

—Sadie siempre ha tenido esas salidas —dijo.

—Sí, sobre todo cuando se trata de joderme —masculló Carter—. Pero da igual no hablemos de Sadie ahora.

—Me parece bien —dijo Zia—. Hablando de Sadie...

—¡¿No te dicho que no hablemos de ella?! —exclamó Carter.

Zia rió por lo bajo y estiró el cuello para besar a Carter justo debajo de la barbilla.

—Venga, no te pongas así —le dijo—. Sadie ha venido antes y...

—Ya lo sé. Me he encontrado con ella y Walt abajo. Dijo que habíais estado hablando sobre el sexo del futuro hijo. —Carter rodeó el abdomen de Zia con sus manos, entrelazando sus manos con las de ella—. Así que tú y Walt estáis convencidos de que será niña, ¿eh?

—Sí. ¿Te ha hecho escoger a ti también?

—Pues claro que lo ha hecho, estamos hablando de Sadie. Le he dicho que será niña —respondió Carter.

—¿Tú también? —preguntó Zia mientras jugueteaba con los dedos de su esposo, recordando la conversación/discusión que había tenido antes con Sadie acerca del género del bebé que ella llevaba—. ¿Por algo en particular?

—Mmm... no, en verdad. Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió —dijo—. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué crees que será niña?

Zia tardó un poco en contestar. No estaba muy segura de si lanzarle la noticia ya a Carter o esperar un poco más. Finalmente, habiendo tomado una decisión, respondió a la pregunta de su pareja.

—Por nada en particular —se detuvo brevemente antes de continuar hablando—. Pero he pensado que sería gracioso que nuestra futura hija tuviese una amiga cercana desde bien pequeña.

—Sí, sería buena idea... espera, ¿futura hija? ¿has dicho lo que creo que has dicho?

Carter le lanzó una mirada confundida a Zia. A pesar de que parecía haber captado perfectamente las palabras de Zia, su cerebro estaba tardando en procesarlo. Zia espero un poco para que el cerebro de su pareja terminase de asimilar semejante bombazo informativo. Pero, después de casi un minuto, Zia pareció comprender que ni Carter ni su cerebro estaban por la labor.

—Sí, estoy embarazada.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Carter, con los ojos abiertos debido a la sorpresa—. Pero, ¿cómo? ¿cuando? ¿por qué? ¿quién es el padre? —Carter soltó todas esas preguntas de forma atropellada, haciendo que Zia mirase a Carter con cierta diversión e irritación.

—El cómo... bueno, ¿tengo que explicártelo? —Zia se dio la vuelta como pudo, quedando enfrente de Carter—. El cuando: pues seguramente hará unas semanas, por mi cumpleaños. —Zia trazó una línea con su dedo por el pecho de Carter—. El por qué, pues porque ha sucedido así. —Ahora Zia se inclinó hacia delante y, por el mismo sitio dónde acababa de pasar su dedo, comenzó a besar esa parte—. Y quién es el padre... —Zia, usando la palma de su mano derecha, le dio un golpe a la barbilla de Carter—, ¿quién más va a ser el padre si no eres tú? —Y dicho eso, besó la barbilla de Carter, justo en la zona dónde le había golpeado, antes de dirigir sus labios contra los de él y besarlos con fervor.

—Entonces... ¿vamos a tener un hijo? —preguntó Carter, después de que sus labios se separasen.

—Hija más bien —apuntó Zia.

—Aún no sabemos que va a ser. Podría ser un niño —replicó Carter.

—Va a ser niña, te lo digo yo.

—¿Vamos a ponernos a discutir el sexo de nuestro hijo nonato como hacen Sadie y Walt o qué?

—Claro que no —respondió Zia—. Pero va a ser niña.

—¡Zia!

—¡Era broma! —exclamó la mujer riendo por lo bajo—. Pero estaba pensando...

—¿En qué? —preguntó Carter.

—En mudarnos —respondió Zia—. No ahora —se apresuró a decir al ver el ceño fruncido de Carter—, pero si dentro de unos pocos años. Quiero decir, este sitio esta bien para nosotros dos, pero si tenemos un hijo, aunque al principio no, luego nos quedaría demasiado pequeño.

—Supongo que tienes razón —dijo Carter. Dirigió su mano derecha a la espalda de Zia y la acarició suavemente, provocando una serie de escalofríos en ella—. ¿Se te ha ocurrido algún sitio?

—Aún no. Todavía no nos corre prisa —dijo Zia con los ojos cerrados debido a las caricias de su pareja—. Pero Sadie y Walt planean, en un futuro, irse a vivir a Los Ángeles.

—Cierto... pero, no sé, personalmente le he cogido cariño a Brooklyn... eso y que no me gustaría pensar en lo que podría llegar ha hacer Shelby si no la tenemos controlada lo suficiente. —Carter se estremeció, como si imaginase las cosas que la actual líder del Nomo Vigésimo primero podría llegar ha hacer, siendo lo más probable un ejército de unicornios dibujados con tendencias asesinas—. En cualquier caso, no me gustaría acabar marchándome de aquí.

—Entonces ¿por qué no miramos algún barrio por la zona de Brooklyn?

—¿Algo cómo Bedford Stuyvesant?

Zia abrió los ojos y miró a Carter.

—¿De verdad? ¿No sería, no sé. cómo muy típico para un afroamericano como tú?*

—Solo era una propuesta —se defendió Carter.

—Bueno, ya pensaremos dónde mudarnos más adelante, ya que todavía tenemos tiempo. Pero el tiempo que tenemos ahora mismo, podríamos aprovecharlo para —usando un tono más bajo y sensual, Zia tomó la mano de Carter que no estaba sobre su espalda, es decir la izquierda, y la llevó abajo, con algo de dificultad teniendo en cuenta lo angosto de la bañera, hasta posarla sobre sus nalgas— usarlo en otras cosas más... personales.

Carter simplemente se limitó a tragar saliva, antes de asentir.

Ambos salieron de la pequeña bañera, se secaron lo justo y, sin ponerse ninguna prenda de ropa, se dirigieron al dormitorio, dispuestos a celebrar la noticia sobre el nuevo miembro de la familia.

* * *

***: Por lo que he visto de dicho barrio, parece ser que es el que más presencia de afroamericanos tiene. Además de ser el set de la serie de comedia _Everybody hates Chris _(_Todo el mundo odia a Chris _p'a los amigos).**

* * *

**Muy buenas a todos (especialmente a Hermione Granjer de Potter).**

**Y este ha sido la historia/reto que me pediste. Sé que me dijiste que tuviese romance, mucho romance entre Carter y Zia, pero, siendo sinceros, me cuesta verlos en comportándose románticamente entre ellos a pesar de que si puedo verlos como pareja. Curioso ¿no?**

**Pues bien, he tardado bastante en subir esto (alrededor de un mes) ya que no sabía que enfoque utilizar para esta historia, llegando a descartar tres historias diferentes porque no me convencían, hasta que finalmente me quedé con esta. Por cierto, la primera parte del capítulo (más o menos hasta que Carter llega a casa) la escribí después de haber finalizado la historia, debido a que la primera parte que había antes no me gustaba para nada. He corregido la segunda mitad para que encajase mejor con la nueva primera parte, pero es posible que algún que otro detalle se me haya escapado.**

**Bueno, eso ha sido todo. Espero que os haya gustado (especialmente a Hermione Granjer de Potter) y nos vemos en otra historia.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki**


End file.
